Organization Files: Unchained Memories
by twily2here
Summary: Fan fic about the back story and history of each Organization XIII member, except Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Guess what? Kingdom Hearts isn't mine! It's Disney and Squaresofts! YEY!**_

* * *

Organization Files: Unchained Memories

File 1: Xemnas

C/Programs/UnseenFiles/Memories/Xemnas 

"No!" A man with silver hair said. "There must be a way to gain more power!" he clenched his fists, and stared at the equipment that was sitting on a table in front of him. "The heart so hard to understand…" he sat down in a near by chair, and tried to relax. "Without anything with more power, I can't do a thing about my research…" he looked at his hands. "I have to do this…so that I can have a purpose in this world…"

He got up again, and looked through a magnifying glass. He placed a small slide on its base, and changed the focus so that it was clear. After a few minutes of examining it, he stepped away from the microscope, and jotted some notes down on a pad of paper. He flipped back through it a few pages, and went over to a chalkboard. He wrote some calculations on that as well, and when he was satisfied, he went back to his lab equipment. On the other side of the chalkboard, all though it could not be seen, was an outline of a human heart. There were lines coming off it, and notes written on the ends of them. Just as he bent down to continue working, another scientist came through the doors of the lab.

"Xehanort!" the man called out. Xehanort, the man who was doing the lab tests, looked up when he heard his name.

"Yes?" he asked him, a little hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" the other man asked, speaking in a way as to truly show how much higher up he was than Xehanort.

"Just…working on some research..." he told him, hoping the other man would not say anything. He was wrong.

The other man continued, "Ansem wouldn't like you being off task!"

Xehanort sighed, knowing he was right. "Well…"

"Do I make myself clear?!" the other scientist asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Yes…" he said quietly.

"Yes what?" the other man asked with a sneer.

"Yes sir." He corrected himself. The other man smirked darkly and nodded. He turned and as he walked back, the automatic sliding doors opened for him. They closed behind him.

Xehanort looked over at his chalkboard. "I guess I truly was never meant to understand the heart…" he said quietly, as he started putting away all his equipment. "No matter how hard I try, I'll never have a purpose in this world…I…I have to stick to my job, here, under Ansem the Wise." He said, reassuring himself.

When he finally finished packing up, he went over to the chalkboard. He reluctantly picked up and eraser and began erasing his calculations. When he was finished with the front side, he flipped the chalkboard over, and began erasing the drawing of the heart. He put the eraser down, and picked up the box that held all his equipment. Xehanort headed over to the door to the laboratory, and flicked off the lights.

"I'm…I'm just a nobody…" he concluded, walking out, and down a long hallway.

He eventually got to a small cubicle, only 6ft long, both ways. This is where he _really _worked. You see, Xehanort always wanted to be a true scientist, but he was, in reality, something different. He _recorded _everything the scientists discovered. He didn't actually do the experiments. Sure, he wished he could, but he had never before even discovered anything. He had his own theories about a person's heart, and had even ran the idea by Ansem the Wise once. Ansem simply, shook his head disappointingly.

That's why Xehanort had been trying to perform his experiments in secret. However, so far, it hadn't gotten any results. He finished the day's work quietly, not talking to anyone. He walked out of the building, and headed to his small apartment in the middle of Hollow Bastion. When he got inside, he hung up his scientist coat, and layed down on his couch. He was surprised how tired he was, and fell asleep quickly.

Later that night, Xehanort had a strange dream. A door opened, and in it, there was an image of a large glowing key. When he reached out to take it, a white light shot out of it, and the light lead to a huge heart. As the beam hit the heart, the entire area erupted in a blinding white light. He put his hands over his eyes to protect his vision, and as the light faded, echoing words ran through his mind.

Heart of all worlds… 

_The key…_

_Darkness…_

_Light…_

The voice stopped for a moment, and Xehanort looked around in the dark. Suddenly a slim, white creature appeared before him. It was standing in one place, but his body seemed to endlessly move. "What is-" he found himself saying. As if answering his question, the voice finished with one word.

Nobody… 

Xehanort awoke from his dream, and shot up. He breathed in a few times, and looked around his living room. "It…was only a dream…" he said out loud. He got up, and got a glass of water. "But…I don't understand. It was so vivid, so real!" he continued, as he did a lot. He reassured himself, "Yes! It was vivid! It was real! I know it was!" he told himself. He looked at a near by clock. "6:15 AM…" he said. "Early, but Ansem the Wise should be there already!" he took a quick shower, then got dressed. He grabbed his coat, then ran to the building. When he got there, Xehanort spoke to him about what he saw in his dream, and Ansem the Wise just gave another, distant shake of the head. Sadly, Xehanort left without another word.

The next day, still confident that what he saw was real, he decided to confront Ansem once again. Xehanort went over to Ansem's office. He didn't even realize that he might be interrupting something when he burst through Ansem's office doors. Ansem, at the time, was having a meeting with a strange mouse with a red suit on. He realized what he did, and he bowed a bit.

"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day… With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"

"I forbid it!" Ansem the Wise said, interrupting him. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled."

Xehanort continued, "But Master Ansem! I've been thinking…" Ansem shook his head again, as he always did.

"Xehanort…" he paused. "Those thoughts are best forgotten."

Xehanort stopped himself from coming all the way into the room, and clenched his fists. He stepped back, and reluctantly bowed to him. With a final grunt, he closed the door, and walked away.

Xehanort then continued to grow more and more angry at not just Ansem the Wise, for not listening, but also at himself, for being such a failure. "Why can't I ever do anything right?!" he asked out loud. "I know my research leads to somewhere…" he told himself. "And I'm gonna find out what…" As he got to is cubicle, his computer screen flashed a bluish color. When it was finished, all that was said on it, was the letters, _DTD. _

He thought about that for a moment. "DTD?" he wondered. "It must be an anagram of some sort…" he thought back to his dream. Xehanort remembered the door that had opened. He remembered the words that had been spoken to him. "Darkness…" he whispered. He stood upright again. "That's it! Door To Darkness! That is all that it could mean!" he said, and walked out of his cubicle. "I'll have to head home and grab my supplies…" he told himself.

On the way there, something caught his eye. It was a small black-colored creature, with yellow eyes. It edged closer, and Xehanort, turned away. It started chasing him, so he was forced to run down an alleyway. He got to end, but the creature kept coming. More and more appeared around it, out of the ground, and also the walls. They jumped at him and he rolled forward, out of the way. They all hit the back wall, and infused together. All that was left was a portal, made of darkness. Xehanort stared at it, curiously.

His conscious was telling him, _Now's your chance! Darkness awaits! You can prove, to everyone, just how smart you really are! You can change the world! You won't… _The voice drifted off, and he spoke for it. "You won't be a Nobody."

He grinned, realizing how great that would be. "Yes!" he finished, nodding. "I will go! Through the Door To Darkness!" he stepped forward towards it, but stopped himself. He smirked, and for the first time, it was evil. "But fro, now on…I will not go by the pathetic name, 'Xehanort'. I shall now, forever be known as, _Ansem!_" he laughed maniacally, and walked forward, emersing himself in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Organization Files: Unchained Memories

File 1: Xigbar

C/Programs/UnseenFiles/Memories/Xigbar

"Phew…" Braig whispered. "These guys are better than I expected…" he added. His best friend, Derek, looked at him annoyingly.

"Stop kidding yourself. For me, I may have some trouble. But for you…" he paused leaning in close. "Come on man…finish this. You're the best paintball player I know… I'm surprised you're not in the army…with your damn sniper eyes… And with two guns at a time! I've…I've NEVER seen that." Braig shrugged, not really seeing what he was going on about.

"Look…I just want a good, clean, and fair game…" Derek nodded a bit. "Yeah…All right." He stood up, gun in hand. _SPLAT_. "Oh man " Derek said. He turned to Braig, who was still kneeling behind their sandbag-made base. Braig couldn't help but chuckle a bit, because there, in the center of Derek's shirt, was the remnants of a yellow paintball.

"You ought to be more careful…" Braig told him, mockingly. Derek scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"Ya think!?" and with that, he walked over to a bench on the side lines and sat down. Braig breathed in slowly, getting ready to reveal himself. He edged to the end of the sandbags, and then suddenly leaped outward, turning towards the other team as he did it. He shot one paintball from each gun in his hand, and both shots hit one of the other team's players square in the chest. As Braig's enemy fell back, he rolled forward behind a tree.

One down…two to go… he said in thought. He looked around the tree, to see one of the two loading a paint grenade. "Not so fast…" he whispered. He held one of his guns up, and using the scope, shot one paintball at the paint grenade itself. When it hit, it exploded in the enemy's face. Braig went back behind the tree again, grinning.

Now all that was left was the enemy team's captain. He, naturally, was the most skilled on their team. Braig knew it was now or never. In a moment, he bolted out from behind the tree, shooting fiercely at his opponent. The opponent was shooting at the same rate, intent on avenging his team. Braig dove behind a barrel, just barely dodging one of the flying paint-filled bullets. Okay Braig…Now what…he's gonna shoot you as soon as you pop outs so…What can stop him from doing that? he ran through all his options, then grinned when he came across one idea. "That could work…"

He jumped out from his safe haven, and raised his left gun to his chest. He turned it so the side was pointing outward. Now, using it like a shield, he blocked every shot fire at him, and began running in close. When he got to the enemy's base, he tossed the shield-gun at the enemy, confusing him. He hopped up onto their sandbags, and while in the air, shot downward at the last standing enemy. It shot him right in the face, and he fell to the ground, stunned. Braig landed next to him, victorious. "Oh…wow...it worked .." he said, surprised that the kamikaze attack really worked.

Derek's jaw dropped.

"How the hell…Never mind " he said, not even wanting to think about it. Braig walked over, and shrugged.

"What?" Derek just shook his head, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're insane man…" Braig grinned.

"Can't help what I am I guess…" And with that, the two began walking away from the field. When the two finally exited the forest that they had been playing in, they waved to each other and started walking back to their respective houses.

As Braig turned a corner, he suddenly stopped. Their, swirling in front of him, was a dark colored portal, that seemed to strike fear into his body. As he watched, a man stepped out of it's dark depths. He had long silver hair, tanned skin, and was wearing some sort of multi-colored overcoat. In the middle of the suit was a symbol in the shape of a heart. Braig took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"I…am Ansem!" he said, raising his hands. Everything about Ansem seemed evil and dark. His smile, his eyes, the way looked, moved, and the way he spoke.

"And what do you want…Ansem?" Braig asked. Ansem stifled a small smile. "Why…I want you…" Braig almost barfed.

"Look man… I don't know who you are…or what crazy world you live in but…" he paused, and whispered in a low tone. "I'm not like that..." Ansem ignored his smart remark.

"I saw the way you were shooting earlier…you have quite a gift…" Braig was finally connecting the dots.

"Are you a paintball scout? Are you looking for new amateur's to become pros?" he asked Ansem. Ansem shook his head.

"No…I'm here to recruit you for something much more important." Braig raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just why do you want me?" Ansem smiled wickedly again.

"I could use someone of your...talents. I believe, with your help… I can accomplish my goals more quickly." Braig laughed a bit.

"And why would I help you?" Ansem crossed his arms.

"Well… I don't think you have a choice."

Braig stifled another grin. "We'll see about that…" he pulled out his twin paintball guns. "I'll shoot. Leave or your dead." Ansem laughed.

"You must think I am an idiot. Those are not real weapons…" and suddenly a small dark energy ball appeared in Ansem's left hand. He flicked his wrist at him, and his struck him hard, causing him to fly back. He slammed against a trash can, and screamed in pain. Then, Ansem created one more tiny energy ball that floated on his finger. "When I'm done with you, you'll only need one eye to aim so…" the small, marble sized energy ball shot out, and cut through Braig's right eye, and out the other side of his head.

Braig couldn't explain what he felt. Blood was pouring out of his eye socket, and darkness began swirling around him. It was horrific, and yet overwhelming as well. He sepperated into a small Heartless, and a second version of himself. His other half looked down at his Shadow creature, and suddenly a gun of some sort appeared in his left hand. He shot the Shadow and it disappeared. Ansem was awestruck.

"What…?! You've changed!" Braig raised his left eyebrow at him.

"Yep. I suppose so…and now I'll take my leave…" he said, his hollow right eye socket full of endless darkness. He turned around, and a dark portal appeared. "If we cross paths again, call me…Xigbar. None of that Braig crap anymore…" and with that he stepped into the portal, and left Ansem alone.


End file.
